Drink On to a Happy New Year
by sakuraigo3838
Summary: (AU)Kagome invites InuYasha, Miroku, Sango and Rin to her house to celebrate the new year. Lots of strange things happen, and Kagome finds out things that she has always wanted to know. InuKag and a little SanMir ONESHOT


Drink on to a Happy New Year

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha.

* * *

A/N: This is a new year's ONE-SHOTfanfic that was inspired by a little something my friends and I did when we were in Edmonton. It is an AU fanfic, and let's pretend that Rin is around the same age as Kagome here, ok? Also, let's pretend that Sota, Mrs. Higurashi and Kagome's grandfather have gone to visit an aunt who is sick for two days, ok? 

Kagome dialled her Sango's number, and she couldn't help squeaking with excitement. She was holding a party at her house, and Kikyo, her worst enemy, was visiting Kenya with her parents, so she wouldn't be there to guard 'my little InuYasha'. She was going to invite InuYasha and Miroku as well as Sango and Rin, and she had to admit that the main reason why she was inviting InuYasha was because she had a secret crush on him, and just a few days ago Sango had admitted that she had a crush on Miroku, so that was why Kagome was inviting both boys.

"Hello?" Sango's voice came onto the telephone, and Kagome couldn't help squealing again.

"Sheesh, Kagome, calm down dude! My brother Kohaku's in the room; he'll wake up if you squeal any louder."

When Kagome got herself under control, she said, "Sango, since it's really close to the first of January 2005, I'd like to invite you over to my house for a party!"

On the other side of the phone she could feel Sango's excitement, but her friend was doing a very good job trying to hide it in her tone.

"Oh, a party? Well, since I'm free, and my mom and dad are going out to shop, I'll come around! What time? 9-10pm?"

"You guessed it pal!" Kagome said enthusiastically. "See you there! Oh, by the way, I'm going to invite InuYasha, Miroku and Rin as well! Is that alright with you?"

"Yes, so long as there's no Kikyo coming."

"Don't worry; she's gone to Kenya with her family. I'm sure that she won't be coming."

"If you say so then. Bye Kagome!"

"Bye Sango!"

Click!

Kagome looked at the phone again. Now she was going to call her crush, InuYasha, and it wouldn't be easy. When they had first met, Kagome had made a fool of herself in front of him by spilling grape juice all over her front, making Kikyo laugh. Hopefully InuYasha didn't feel the same way as Kikyo.

When she had finished dialling the number, Kagome sighed nervously and put the phone to her ear. The phone didn't pick up for ages, until InuYasha's voice came on.

"Moshi moshi InuYasha here."

"Hello, InuYasha, this is Kagome here," Kagome said rather shyly, a very surprising character for her. "Since it's so close to the New Year, I'd like to invite you to my house for a party. Miroku, Sango and Rin will be there as well. Is that ok with you?"

"What? Feh, I'm fine with that. I'll come along then; it's better than hanging out with my stupid brother Sesshomaru, and its 9-10pm, right? Sango told me," InuYasha replied, twitching a furry ear. Once he came, he'd always stick close to Miroku. Why did that wench have to invite only two boys and so many girls?

"Yes, thanks InuYasha. Bye!" Kagome couldn't help hiding her ecstasy when she turned the phone off. InuYasha was coming!

Two phone calls later made her even happier, for everyone had accepted the invitation. Now all she had to do was to buy the food, decorate the whole house with all sorts of Chinese decorations and plan out what sorts of games were to be played.

When Kagome had finished all the preparations she plopped down on the sofa and turned on the TV. What she saw next was hysterical, for it went:

_**Grandpa and Grandma sitting on couch (grandson serving them Skittles)**_

_**Grandpa eats Skittles and begins playing weird music**_

_**Grandma eats Skittles and begins singing:**_

**Yeah, yeah, check it, check it I'm a bad grandma,**

**Bustin' moves to SHOCK YA!**

_**Grandma opens her only layer of clothing. **_

_**Son and grandpa stare in horror before grandson takes a blanket and covers it over his grandma.**_

Kagome had a good laugh before switching to another channel, and another funny commercial met her eyes:

_**Man in a bun shop taking out a tray of buns**_

_**Old lady looks at his buttocks and says, "Nice buns!"**_

_**Man turns around holding a tray of buns. **_

_**Man smiles and says, "Why thank you!"**_

By this time Kagome was laughing so hard that she almost fell off the sofa. A few minutes later Sango called, wanting to know whether Kagome had seen the previous commercials.

"Yeah Sango, they were hilarious! Did Rin see them as well?" Kagome half-laughed half-said.

"Yeah, I wonder if the boys saw them…well anyways, I've got to go. My mom's calling me down to help her with the laundry. See ya!"

"Bye!"

Click!

**January 1st, nine o'clock**

Ding dong! Kagome had just finished putting on her favourite dress (red with a gold lining) when the bell rang. When she opened the door, she was immediately knocked over by a gust of wind. When she got up, Kagome could clearly see that Miroku and InuYasha had knocked her down in a hurry to get into the house.

"Get out of here, and come back in CIVILISED!" Kagome practically yelled.

After that matter had been taken care of, Rin and Sango arrived, and Kagome greeted them rather cautiously (another gust of wind maybe) even though she knew that her friends wouldn't do that.

"So, what do you want to do first, have dinner or play games?" Kagome asked, trying to be the courteous hostess.

"Um…let's have dinner first," InuYasha said. "I'm starving."

"Alright, are there any objections?" Kagome asked. When she saw that there were none, she shrugged and said, "Ok, dinner it is then."

"This is a meal I prepared for all of you," Kagome said as she poured everyone a cup of coke. "Enjoy the meal!"

The appetizers were Caesar salad and tomato soup, and everyone laughed and talked, but otherwise it was very still. Kagome, who was not used to the silence, said, "Miroku, InuYasha, did you see the Skittles commercial and the bun commercial?"

When they said no, Rin explained, with giggles every now and then. When the boys had heard the plot, they weren't very amused.

"Drink on, drink on…these girls are crazy," Miroku mumbled to InuYasha, and the two took a swig from their cups.

After the appetizers came the main course, which consisted of turkey, roasted potatoes, and ramen (Kagome had cooked it just for InuYasha, for she knew that it was his favourite). When InuYasha commented on the ramen, Kagome's cheeks blushed with pleasure and satisfaction.

Suddenly, Sango giggled. Catching onto what Sango was thinking about, Rin giggled at Kagome, and soon all three of the girls were laughing so hard that they could hardly catch their breaths.

"Man, for once you're right, these girls are demented," InuYasha whispered softly into Miroku's ear. "Drink on, drink on…" and once again, the two took a swig from their cups of coke.

After the main course came the dessert, and it consisted of ice cream, sundaes and chocolate éclairs. Sango, who was already on sugar high, began to laugh yet again, and since the other two friends were also on sugar high, they began to laugh as well. InuYasha and Miroku glanced at each other, said the words, and in unison, drank the rest of their coke.

Finally Kagome couldn't take it any longer. Getting up from the table, she mumbled that she had to go to the toilet. She was so psyched up, however, that she rammed right into the trashcan before hobbling off on her way.

Completely immune to Sango and Rin's contagious roars of laughter, Miroku said, "Drink on…" and they both poured themselves more coke before consuming it.

When everyone had calmed down, Kagome called everyone together for game time. Everyone, who was quite contented and full, cheered, and let their hostess start up the game 'cliff'.

"Alright, InuYasha, I choose you," Kagome said in a sweet and dangerous tone. "Who would you cliff, marry and reproduce with? Me, Kikyo or Sango?"

"Cliff me, cliff me!" Sango yelled. "It's a no-brainer. Cliff me!"

The air was so tense that Rin couldn't help giggling. InuYasha had his brow furrowed and he didn't seem to be saying anything.

"Um…I would cliff Kikyo (moans from Sango in the background), marry Sango and…yeah," InuYasha couldn't help blushing furiously, and he turned away from the laughter and claps.

"So, it's my turn, right?" InuYasha asked hurriedly, trying to steer everyone away from his embarrassment topic. "Miroku, then, I choose you!"

"Ooh, getting gay, aren't we?" Rin asked with a twinkle in her eye, and she was pushed over into the sofa (gently, of course)!

"No! Anyways, Miroku, who out of Sango, Sesshomaru (claps and cheers in the background) and Jaken (even more claps and cheers A/N: Jaken is Sesshomaru's ugly henchman here), who would you cliff, marry and reproduce with?"

"Why, that's a no-brainer, man! I'd cliff Jaken, marry Sesshomaru, and reproduce with Sango!" Miroku replied shamelessly, and Kagome and Rin clapped Sango's back enthusiastically whilst she blushed a deep tomato red (Kagome's blush still hadn't left).

"Miroku, don't be pleased with Sango's face expression," InuYasha teased. "Just pick somebody-not me, however!"

"Alright then, I choose you, Rin. You don't seem to be saying much this evening."

Rin shrugged her shoulders carelessly. "Fire away."

"Okay, out of Sesshomaru, InuYasha and Naraku-he's Kikyo's boyfriend, by the way-who would you cliff, marry and reproduce with?"

"That's a no-brainer. I'd cliff Naraku, marry InuYasha (sigh of relief in the background) and reproduce with Sesshomaru. He is, after all, my boyfriend," Rin replied, smiling secretively.

"Oh, so that's who Sesshomaru likes! Blackmail material!" InuYasha whooped, but Rin's 'don't you dare' glare silenced him immediately.

"Okay then, off the subject about Sesshomaru and me. Kagome, who would you cliff, marry or reproduce with? The candidates are InuYasha, Miroku and Koga," Rin said, and Kagome made a face at the mention of Koga's name. Ever since she had met him, she knew that Koga was cocky, rude and extremely possessive.

"Okay, I'd cliff Koga…" Kagome trailed off after that. What would she do to InuYasha? Marry him or have sex with him?

"…marry…Miroku and reproduce with InuYasha," Kagome avoided InuYasha's gaze, but she could hear Miroku say, "Wow man, you sure are one lucky guy! The girl you li…" a thud was heard after that. _Was that 'like' Miroku was going to say? _Kagome wondered, but then she shook her head free of her thoughts. It was half past nine now, and she had to change the game.

"Okay, how about a peaceful game of Chinese Whispers?" Kagome suggested. "I'm getting bored of 'Cliff'."

"Yeah, alright," Rin said. "I'll start."

Bending slightly, she mouthed something into Sango's ear before leaning back and waiting with baited breath for the results of her sentence.

InuYasha was the last. When Miroku whispered something into his furry ear, he sighed and announced the answer: "You need a new dork. Now, what was the correct answer?"

Rin laughed hard before choking out, "Unique New York. Sango, it's your turn now."

This game went on until it was nearly time for everyone to go. Kagome, who wanted to tell InuYasha about her feelings towards him, led him to a quiet corner. She gazed admiringly at his golden eyes before blurting out quickly, "I love you."

"I-I love you too," the hanyou reluctantly answered, and before you could say 'Voila!' Kagome was hugging InuYasha tight.

"So you don't think I'm a dork?" she asked cautiously before giving him a quick peck on the cheek.

"Why should I? Why should I listen to that moron Kikyo? Gossiping here and there...she's so bimboic!" InuYasha cried before pressing his lips onto Kagome's. The two stayed like that for a while before letting go and walking back to the rest of the group. When they came back, their eyes opened wide, for Miroku was kissing Sango and Rin was cheering and clapping.

"So, have all feelings been confessed?" Rin asked, smiling slightly.

"WHAT?! YOU KNEW THAT WE ALL HAD FEELINGS FOR EACH OTHER?" Sango asked, shocked.

"A long time ago," Rin answered, before covering her head with her hands and running away from her friends who were throwing cushions and soft objects at her. It had been a long night, and everything had turned out just the way everyone wanted it to turn out.

* * *

A/N: Whew! All that work in one night! I'm tired! Well anyways, happy new year to all! Please review! 


End file.
